Mage
Mage is a Basic Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. Description Masters of elemental magicks, mages rain down destruction on their enemies while keeping their party alive with restorative abilities. Primary Weapon:Staff Primary Offensive stat: Magick Strengths and Role Offensive Magick: Mages possess deadly magickal abilities allowing them to control the battle. Healing and Curing: In addition to their offensive abilities, Mages possess healing magicks, allowing them to tend to their party’s wounds and cure Debilitations. Enchanting: Mages can enchant their companions’ weapons, allowing the party to exploit the weaknesses of enemies. Field Mobility: The skill Levitate can be used for increased mobility when moving around the map. It is useful because you can float up some steep hills to grab the ledge above you, that even the Double Vault skill can't reach. An example of this is the Witchwood entrance near Cassardis, a quick way to get to the Witch's House. 'Anti-undead: '''Mages' healing magick deals damage to Undead creatures. Weaknesses '''Low Physical Defense: '''The Mage does not fare well against most enemies that come within a close proximity. Most enemies tend to kill Mages within a few strikes as most enemies deal physical damage. '''Low Hp/Stamina: '''The Mage does not gain a lot of Health or Stamina which can make them even more vulnerable as they can easily be tired out and defeated. 'Silence: 'Will not be able to use any spells if silenced. '''No Defensive or Evasive Moves: '''The Mage cannot perform evasive moves or block attacks. 'Golems: '''A golem's discs are immune to magick, so Mages are essentially unable to damage them. Skills Staff Skills Core Skills Augments For information on how augments impact stats and how stacking of multiple augments work, see the Stats page. Growth Initial Stats Level Up Notes Spells will Consume Stamina instead of mana/magick seeing as there is no mana or magick bar. Time is also a factor with spells, as the more powerful ones take longer to cast. Tips *Levitate will not stop falling damage and serves more as an extended jump. However, you can wait to press the jump button the second time when you are closer to the ground. Timed correctly, you will save yourself from even a certain, plummeting death. *Anodyne can be used to heal NPCs. *Grapnel is very useful at trapping groups, and cannot be used by a Sorcerer. *Augments from Sorcerer are very useful for the Mage as well. *It's best to have pawns that can Enchant, as it can be very annoying to do it yourself. *Fire Boon/Fire Affinity good early game. Holy Boon/Holy Affinity good post-dragon. *Boons/Affinities alter basic magic attacks. *Clicking down on the Left Analog will target yourself (with applicable spells) or switch to manual targeting (with applicable spells) and clicking down on the Right Analog will focus your targeting on one target (for offensive spells) and multi-hit spells like High Levin will focus all strikes on that one target, rather than spreading the damage out. (tested on PS3) *Spellscreen specifically enhances Defense, Magick Defense, Stagger Resistance, and Knockdown Resistance. *When Undead are in the field of Anodyne, Halidom, or Spellscreen, Holy damage is dealt to them. *Although Blearing and Silentium do not deal Darkness damage, they are listed as Dark elemental spells. Grapnel does actually deal slight Dark elemental damage. Category:Basic Vocations Category:Vocations